Sherlock's Song
by ZafiraNightlock
Summary: Sherlock had 2 fears when growing up. The first was that his family would decide he was too weird for them, and would abandon him. The second, was thunder storms, because the thunder and lightening couldn't be predicted. Whenever Sherlock was scared, he would run to his mummy, and she would sing to him.


This is my first time writing anything, so please be gentle. If i mess up tenses, grammar, spelling, or capitalization, lemme know and i'll try to fix it.

playlist?list=PLBBIxQqQKhi9kry3rJ_3_DhlZAh15xaA9

Listen to this song at least once before starting to read for best results, for even better results, have it on loop while reading. I apologize that it isn't a hyperlink, this is the only way i could think to post it.

* * *

The wind is howling outside as the rain batters against his window, and he clutches his bear tighter. Such a small wiry little figure, huddled, shaking under his blanket-and-pillow fort. A young boy, in a purple shirt, and black pajama pants, with curly black hair, flinched under his blankets as another clap of thunder rattled the room. That was it, he stood up and took off to his mother's room, jumping into her arms. And she held him, singing softly to him, the same song that had calmed him down since he was a child.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

And he immediately relaxed in her arms, finally sleeping despite the storm. That song would get young Sherlock through many scrapes and fears in his childhood, from horrible nannies who would beat him, to kids who would nearly kill him, to his on fears that his family would stop loving him, and would leave him. That song would always assuage his fears and calm his nerves.

*FLASH TO AFTER THE FALL*

When Sherlock was caught, he was his usual self, snapping and deducing only made things worse for him. He would often try to hide in his mind palace during his many frequent beatings, but they often made it impossible for him to stay there for very long. As time went on, and he endured more and more beatings, he thought about home, and his mother, and their song, so whenever he was alone, and no one was watching, he would just softly sing to himself. He did at first simply from nostalgia, but when he realized it was calming, and if he closed his eyes, and ignored everything, he could almost pretend he was there with her, and hey were singing together again. but then he would move, and his dream would shatter in pain, and he was always stopping if he thought someone was coming. He couldn't let them hear his song, he couldn't let them taint it. But as time went on, his skills decreased, from lack of stimulation, and from constant beatings, never being fed, infections and fevers, so after about 3 months of this, just barely keeping his song, keeping his secret, his guards bring in someone new, someone who they ensure Sherlock can't deduce anything about. His steps were silent, his face and body masked, and his accent unidentifiable, and that alone near drove Sherlock mad. But then, Sherlock thought he was alone, and was singing to himself, sitting in his corner, singing, eyes closed, focusing on nothing but his song, but that is what destroyed him, because his new guard came in, bringing in another new person, and he didn't notice, too deep in his dream this time. He smirked at how pitiful Sherlock had become, pulled his foot back, and sent Sherlock nearly flying across the room, walking over, picking him up by his hair, and whispering in his ear. "Safe and Sound huh? I'll fix that, and maybe i'll start with your dear mummy, or how about your 'blogger' as you so fondly call him, _Sherlock_." Sherlock immediately stiffened, because in his 5 months caught, no one had figured out who he was, or why he was there, and now _he_ knew, and worse, he was going to go after John and his mummy. His guard laughed, high pitched and psychotically, and threw Sherlock to the ground, continuing to laugh as Sherlock struggled to get up, to stop him. The person he had brought, who had been standing in the doorway, watching, moved towards Sherlock, who immediately flinched and cowered. He pulled out his cellphone, and ordered the place to be decimated, and medics to enter immediately, and all guards to be caught alive. Mycroft snaps his phone shut, and walks the rest of the way to Sherlock, and starts to untie him, as Sherlock whimpers, trying to pull away, not realizing who it was untying him. Mycroft bundled Sherlock into the helicopter, and took him to a seemingly abandoned warehouse, that had been turned into a top-notch hospital.

TIME LAPSE

Sherlock is struggling to get out of his chains, struggling to get to John, who is strapped to the table in front of him. The guards are there, each holding a taser and knife, and are tearing him apart, destroying him. Sherlock is straining against the chains, trying to get to john to save him, and john is just screaming, asking why he didn't save him. Suddenly, Sherlock falls over, off the bed, with a loud crash, waking john who was in the other room. John comes running, to see what's the matter. He gets there, and finds Sherlock on the floor, covered in snot and tears, but he can't find Sherlock's tape. So he does the only thing he can think of; he sings the song himself, and Sherlock instantly begins to calm, even more so than when the tape would be played. John then walks over to Sherlock, kneels down, and just holds Sherlock until he stops crying and falls asleep again, just like his mother did when he was young. Every time after that, whenever Sherlock would get upset, John would start singing, and Sherlock would know that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Sherlock is having a nightmare one night, and

there is a horrible, raging thunderstorm outside

blowing so hard that the entire building is shaking

and Sherlock just couldn't keep control of his sleep

and he starts to think of his time

and starts calling out in his sleep

but it gets worse

he sees his guards

and this time

they have someone with them

two some ones

John and Molly

and the fear that shoots through Sherlock

he goes nuts in his sleep

John and Molly, they're screaming for him

asking him why he didn't save them

why he couldn't protect him

John wakes up, and hears Sherlock cry out in his sleep

and rushes to his room

Sherlock is completely tangled in his sheets

to the point he can barely move

and just keeps thrashing

and apologizing

and crying

and screaming

and John stands there, frozen for a minute

shocked at the severity, the intensity, of this nightmare

until Sherlock cries out again

and john tries to wake him, but nothing would work,

so john leaves Sherlock in his dream

only to return a moment later with a bucket of ice water

and he promptly dumps it on Sherlock

the only thing he could think of to wake him

Sherlock gasps and jerks awake

and starts to whimper when he realizes that he can't move

not realizing where he is yet

John tries to sooth him, and Sherlock gets even more frantic, hearing John, still half trapped in his dream, and wanting nothing more than to protect him

and John grabs him, and just holds him, and sings his song.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

and slowly

Sherlock calms down

and John unwraps him from the sheet

and carries him to the bathroom

and draws a warm bath

because Sherlock is still covered in sweat, snot, and tears

and John is just singing to him the whole time

and eventually, after john has bathed and puts Sherlock into clean pajamas,

he takes him into his room, and they lay there together

just softly singing, until Sherlock falls asleep in john's arms

and John falls asleep holding Sherlock, as if to ensure the now sleeping man that neither of them was going anywhere ever again

If you ship Sherlolly, more than Johnlock, continue.

but now imagine, it was molly Sherlock was with

because it was so recent since he returned

and john knows that Sherlock isn't ready to be alone

not with the PTSD and anxiety he was surely suffering from what he went through

so molly had offered to stay with Sherlock that night

and then she was the one that got him into bed

and the one who woke up to his cries

and found him, cleaned him

and saved him from his nightmare

and john would be so grateful that she was there, because if she wasn't, they would have never knew, and john wouldn't have known what to do

and Sherlock would never have told them

so molly offers to stay with Sherlock every night

and after a while molly becomes the new john

and john stays with Mary

forever, never knowing her past

and they lived happy ever after.


End file.
